Question: $-6cde - 8d + 4e + 7 = 7d - 7e - 6$ Solve for $c$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-6cde - 8d + 4e + {7} = 7d - 7e - {6}$ $-6cde - 8d + 4e = 7d - 7e - {13}$ Combine $e$ terms on the right. $-6cde - 8d + {4e} = 7d - {7e} - 13$ $-6cde - 8d = 7d - {11e} - 13$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $-6cde - {8d} = {7d} - 11e - 13$ $-6cde = {15d} - 11e - 13$ Isolate $c$ $-{6}c{de} = 15d - 11e - 13$ $c = \dfrac{ 15d - 11e - 13 }{ -{6de} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $c = \dfrac{ -{15}d + {11}e + {13} }{ {6de} }$